westboundfandomcom-20200214-history
Tapjoy
Free and Inexpensive Resources Tapjoy offers allow you to earn resources by downloading apps, doing free trials, buying things, and more. Often the pay offers are for something you would do anyway. These opportunities can save you a lot of money. The Bad News There are two types of offers that you should absolutely avoid. Do not be swayed by their high payout. The credit checks and insurance quotes do not treat your personal information as, well, personal. They share it with numerous companies, and those companies proceed to pester you for the rest of your life. Further, high-paying surveys simply do not work. The Good News No one has ever reported similar trouble with any other type of offer. If an offer requires personal info and you want to be careful, you can read the privacy policy. How To Earn Resources Example: Pickaxes # Tap the spot on your game screen where it shows how many pickaxes you have. # Select "free." # Choose an offer from the list and tap it. # If it shows extra details on the offer, read them carefully. You may even want to take notes. # If you have other Rockyou games, make sure the next game you open is the one where you want the reward. # When you open the game, watch carefully for the notice that you got your pickaxes. Your Internet Connection Matters If you do not have a strong network or Wi-fi connection, you may have repeated problems with rewards not appearing. If you do not get credit, please see If Your Reward Doesn't Arrive. If the problem seems chronic or you know your connection is questionable, try to do your Tapjoy offers elsewhere. Network users can try going closer to the network towers. Wi-fi users can try contacting their Internet providers. Anyone can do offers that require no personal information over free public Wi-fi. You may be able to access free Wi-fi at a library, a coffee shop, or a fast food restaurant. Your Antivirus and Popup Blockers Sometimes antivirus programs and popup blockers can prevent rewards from appearing. If your apps are doing this, you will repeatedly fail to get rewards. For offers already completed, please see If Your Reward Doesn't Arrive. Popup blockers may be temporarily disabled when you want to do offers. Some antivirus programs allow you to add Tapjoy to the allowed programs. If you can't do that, and you suspect your antivirus, you might try a different antivirus (there are good free ones out there). Most of them are allowing the offers to get through. Don't try going without any antivirus program; it's not safe. If Your Reward Doesn't Arrive Sometimes, you don't get your resources. This is fixable. If the problem happens often, please see Your Internet Connection Matters and Your Antivirus and Popup Blockers. Main Resolution Process # Open the same list of offers that you used before. # At the bottom of the screen, it will say, "missing ______?" where the blank is the type of resource. Tap that link. # Fill out the form completely. # Do this for each offer that did not get credit # Give 4-5 days for an answer on each one # If you get no answer or are unjustly turned away, go on to the next step. Second Step If the main resolution fails, try this. Do not try this first. # Send a message to Tapjoy's general support team at http://info.tapjoy.com/contact-us/?lang=en#customer_service # Give 1 week for an answer # If you hear nothing or they turn you down without cause, try the third step Third Step By this time, you have been waiting a long time for your resources. However, rushing this step will just get you sent back to Tapjoy. You will get nowhere unless you wait until the previous steps are finished. #Contact Westbound Support # Wait 1 week for an answer # If they do not answer or turn you down without cause, go on to the next step Final Step If that didn't work, you're probably impatient and angry. Thankfully, the next agency has a positive attitude and never ignores people. I have no guarantees that they will get you quick resolution, because there are statutory requirements, but they will treat you with respect. Resources are worth money. The offers you completed earned money for Rockyou. This gives you legal rights, which you are about to exercise. # Find your local Consumer Protection Agency at http://www.usa.gov/directory/stateconsumer/ ## Follow the state link ## Scroll down to the local branches # Call or go to their website. Follow the procedures you are given. It saddens me that so many people had trouble that I had to formally write up all of these steps. However, the facts are what they are. Best of luck to each and every one of you. Category:Tapjoy Category:Resources